Somekiryu
Somekiryu (formerly ThecapcomFreak, Thenintendofreak, MikeHike) is a retired director and actor, however he still works as the writer of the Rescind Cinematic Universe. He debuted with Mike Hike and founded FOXHOUND PRODUCTIONS. Somekiryu is currently directing two final films. The Hunter, which he hopes will be his magnum opus, and Granite, a coming-of-age romance. Today, somekiryu prefers to be called by his first name, Adam. History His first account, MikeHike, joined in 2008 and was banned for profanity in 2011. On his second account,'' thenintendofreak (which suffered the same fate is MikeHike), somekiryu released his first movies'. 'Mike Hike, his debut, was the beginning of the Rescind Cinematic Universe, a long running universe that would later be rebooted entirely. In mid-2012, somekiryu lost Builder's Club. In turn, The Capcom Productions was handed to AbsentHiya (as a group holder). After running the group like this for a short period of time, Derter23 approached somekiryu, proposing a change in leadership. somekiryu 'tested' AbsentHiya in order to judge his maturity, to which Absent failed and in turn refused to give the group to Derter. As a result, somekiryu had Derter23 make a new group called The Capcom Company. In a very quick process, somekiryu's members departed The Capcom Productions joined The Capcom Company. The Capcom Company was later shut down and merged into ConFilms. Late 2012, CosimoValuta and KrisBush15 came to somekiryu proposing to morph his group into The ConFilm Production Corporations of Roblox, their new group that aimed to unite movie making under one name. After complications, somekiryu left ConFilms. Later, after the collapse of ConFilms and attacks on his previous channel, somekiryu created a new company and channel; Neverwakening Productions. Somekiryu began to make movies centered around mental health. This collection of films was named ''The Dolor Collection, a studio collection inspired by Zilex1000's studio collection Limelight. Out of these films spawned Static, which proceeded to win Best Picture at the 2014 BLOX Awards. On October 19, 2015, somekiryu released a promotional clip for an upcoming film, Rescind: Elegies'' followed by a mulitude of trailers and clips from various upcoming productions, such as ''The Firmament ''and Annabelle. After the release of ''Annabelle, somekiryu went on to announce two new upcoming films: Disharmonies of December and Alright. However, these two films were soon cancelled as somekiryu shifted his focus unto Rescind: Elegies. After some time, somekiryu began rolling out a series of reboots of the Rescind Cinematic Universe. Aphelion, a reboot of Eclipse, was released August 25th, 2017. Currently, reboots such as Numbers, The Ghost of Aokigahara, and Darkvalk (Reboot) are in-production, as well as an untitled project. In 2017, somekiryu founded FOXHOUND. However, until August 2018, somekiryu worked relatively slowly on any and all productions that were announced until he dropped all projects and handed the Rescind Cinematic Universe to BenIsLegit, who was working on Numbers at the time. However, somekiryu continued to work on Granite in secret. In August, somekiryu picked up production for The Hunter and wrote a hefty amount of lore for the universe. somekiryu eventually canceled The Hunter toward the end of the summer of 2018, and fully retired. Director Filmography Actor Filmography Writer Filmography Awards & Nominations Above awards and nominations are from the now defunct ROBLOXiwood Community. Trivia *Somekiryu, (formerly ThecapcomFreak,) was known for making films the fastest in ROBLOXiwood; the term capcom-ing comes from this. Category:Directors Category:Actors Category:Writers